Un Gato En Mi Balcón
by Melanie Stryder
Summary: Para ponerle la guinda a mi hermoso pastel, aparece en mi vida Ikuto, Burlón, sexópata, olímpicamente apuesto, sarcástico y miles de adjetivos hacia su persona, solo suspiro y observo otra vez hacia la ventana.


1**Un Gato en mi Balcón**

**-**

**-**

**- **

**By: Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne **

-

-

-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Amu POV:**

Seguía mirando el lápiz con movimientos rápidos, desconocidos para mí, o más bien la tensión del momento, y el nerviosismo que estaba experimentando en este momento. Paré un poco mi insoportable ansiedad que había aparecido en la mañana sin ninguna razón.

Traté de poner atención en clases, pero algo más potente que yo me dificultaba la misión, me sentía impotente a esto. Menos mal que hoy mis Charas no estaban conmigo para ver que mi humor estaba en los pisos y la clase de Lenguaje tampoco ayudaba a que se me pasara.

Rima, por su lado miraba fijamente el pizarrón, solo agradecí eso en el momento y que no viera mi cara afligida.

Como una persona puede caer tan bajo, bueno esa soy yo solamente, yo soy la única que ha caído tan bajo, aunque repentinamente no me siento así.

En que momento mi mundo ya no lo controlaba, ha si, desde que aparecieron mis lindas Charas, en el momento en que le dije a Tadase-Kun que lo quería y ser rechazada olímpicamente delante de toda una escuela. No con eso tuve la estúpida idea de meterme en un lugar donde construían cayéndome en un hoyo, bueno esa vez deseaba que me tragara la tierra y _Literalmente_ sucedió.

Para ponerle la guinda a mi hermoso pastel, aparece en mi vida Ikuto, Burlón, sexópata, olímpicamente apuesto, sarcástico y miles de adjetivos hacia su persona, solo suspiro y observo otra vez hacia la ventana.

Todavía no sé en que momento mis sentimientos hacia Tadase-Kun desaparecieron, se esfumaron como el viento se lleva las flores de cerezo en primavera, o los fuegos artificiales en un cálido verano. Observo el cielo, y claramente pienso otra vez en él, todavía tengo la cordura entre la punta de la cola, y ahora que lo tenía asumido era peor que si no lo hiciera.

Por qué cambiaba mi humor, por qué lo hacía, cambiaba mi entorno cada vez que lo veía, siempre era así, entra en mi privacidad sin pedir permiso, y yo le sigo el juego sin decirle nada, eso es lo que más me molesta, aunque en realidad me encanta que lo haga. Otra vez siento como mis mejillas se sienten calientes, porque solo una persona puede provocarme todas estas cosas, que para él podría ser una estupidez, pero para mi no, no es una simple estupidez.

Ya las clases de Lenguaje terminaron, si no hubiera sido por Rima todavía estaría en el salón usando mis facultades de pensar. Caminamos hacia la salida sin decir ninguna palabra, porque en realidad no tenía deseos de hablar y creo que ella lo comprendió. Nos despedimos, y rápidamente me puse a correr, corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no quería ver mi estado deplorable de ánimo, o más bien mi enamoramiento, no sé si sea pasajero como el de Tadase, o sea fijo. Llegué lo más rápido que pude a mi casa, entré sin importarme si saludé a mi Madre o Ami, llegué directamente hacia mi habitación, concisamente hacia mi cama, de toda la carrera escuché los pobres latidos de mi corazón, como hacían PUM Pum PUM Pum, los oídos me palpitaban mientras que el sonrojo de mis mejillas por el calor no se iban, traté de respirar lo más lento que podía, inhalar y exhalar tranquilamente, cuando ya veía que lo había conseguido, me tranquilicé. No quiero pensar mucho, no tenía ya las energías.

No sé como pasó tan rápido la tarde, solo sentí que mi madre que llamaba a cenar, sin muchas ganas fui, traté de mostrar mi mejor cara, y aparentar como siempre lo que no soy, es más fácil con mi familia. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, o era el simple ataque de ansiedad que tenía desde la mañana, todavía no lo sé.

Otra vez mi mente empieza a divagar esos momentos gratos con él, pensé que esto sería una pesadilla, pensé que era mi tortura, o más bien el castigo divino. Aún así me fui con dirección hacia la baño a tomar una ducha, era mejor que estar en la habitación matándome el pensamiento.

Abrí la regadera para que el agua me mojara, relajara mis músculos, y a la vez que tranquilizaba de todo. Ya lista y bañada, puse una gomita para amarrar mi cabello mojado, y cubrir mi cuerpo con una toalla y dirigirme hacia mi habitación. Llegué a ella mientras que buscaba algo de los cajones, mientras que sentía la brisa fresca, en lo cual no me percaté de que alguien tenía sus manos en mi cintura, mientras que sentía que alguien besaba mi cuello.

Rápidamente me di vuelta para encontrarme con la única persona que entra en mi Balcón. Ikuto.

"¡¿Qué...Qué haces aquí?!"Otra vez la sangre me traicionaba llegando a mis mejillas. Al igual ví su risa burlona pegada en la cara.

"Creo que eso ya no se pregunta Amu, además, no podría perderme esta escena" Y ahí es cuando me fijé que solo estaba en una toalla apenas cubriéndome.

"¡¡¡Ha!!!, Baka Hentai Ikuto...Date media vuelta" Sin rechistar, hizo lo que le pedí... Rápidamente me cambié de ropa, antes de que éste observara.

"Ya terminé, y tu no conoces la intimidad de la gente" Me observó como si fuera lo más gracioso y así lo fue, porque se empezó a reír, en el cual yo no le encontré el chiste.

"Ves, te lo dije, de verdad deberías tener siempre cerrada la ventana" Lanzo burlándose de mi, aunque claro también usaría sus mismos métodos.

"Claro que lo haré no te preocupes, así no entran Gatos en mi Balcón"De ahí su sonrisa burlona desapareció, y me reí lo más que pude, por lo menos despejé muchas cosas en mi cabeza, y descubrí mi ansiedad, me acerqué a él y lo abracé e hice exactamente lo que me hizo antes, le besé el cuello.

Esta ansiedad que me mataba por dentro, era por Ikuto, me muero si no lo veo, necesito que esté a mi lado, necesito que sea burlón conmigo, que sea siempre el blanco de sus bromas, me encanta que me haga sonrojar, me encanta el perfume que aspiro cuando duermo con él, amo todo lo que tenga que ver con Ikuto, con nadie más. Desde que entró a mi vida, siempre será mi Gato en el Balcón.

+-+-+-+-+

Es cortito lo sé XDD es la primera vez que escribo de Shugo Chara!, si que no me maten amo Amuto jojojo, bueno eso sería y no se preocupen haré otro pero es de Universo Alterno,


End file.
